


Midnight Tryst

by gwenyn_bright



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenyn_bright/pseuds/gwenyn_bright
Summary: Annie doesn't like giving blowjobs that much, but that doesn't stop her.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Midnight Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: not mine, wrote it for fun, not beta-read, English is not my first language, etc.
> 
> I wrote this after being awake for 2 full days and spending 12 hours in an airport between flights, so it may be somewhat scattered.

Annie doesn't like giving blowjobs that much. Not that she gives them often. The awkwardness of that first time when Bertholdt had cummed in her mouth unexpectedly and she had been so surprised she actually bit him hung heavy on her mind. She doesn’t like doing things she is not good at. Still, she manages to put those thoughts behind and thanks to that, the subsequent instances had gotten gradually better.

Right now they are all alone in the forest, both of them ensconced in the hollow of a large tree near the lake. It's cold and dark, and Bertholdt raises his body temperature enough to warm both of them. His ragged breathing and quivering moans produce small clouds of white vapor that expand and disappear almost immediately. There is no rush, so she explores him thoroughly, trailing kisses from the tip of his cock down to the root, and then giving a long, broad lick back up.

Bertholdt throws his head back and bangs it against the trunk.

"Are you okay?" she asks, tilting her head to look at him. He blushes a bright red as their eyes meet, whimpering her name and giving a helpless, shy smile.

Annie takes him into her mouth again and hums, making him whine and curl his fingers into his thighs until the knuckles turn white.

Bertholdt's cock is much too big for her mouth, so Annie doesn't take him too deep. She concentrates most of her attention on the head: sucking, lapping, swirling her tongue around it, tracing the flared edges and slit with teasing, feathery licks. 

She uses both of her small hands to wrap around his length and stroke it very softly, if only to have something to do with them. After a while, they turn into short, quick pumps, sometimes with the slightest twist of her wrists for added friction.

She doesn't like giving blowjobs that much, but she's not in a hurry for him to come —not unless they are sneaking around; her dragging him away from the disarming drill in which they are partners and he gets an unexpected erection after she grapples him to the ground. Not unless she catches him gazing at her with absolute longing after she reluctantly agrees to join another one of Krista's schemes and they dress her up in Sasha's off-shoulder white dress and a crown of flowers, then corners him half an hour later behind the mess hall building. Not unless he has just eaten her out to completion at the stables during night patrol, and she can't take her eyes off of his obvious excitement.

It is unclear what exactly they are. Not a couple, of course, but also not just comrades or teammates. He is very much in love with her, but he does not want to pursue her, and that suits her just fine because she doesn’t like him in that way. It’s not only physical —there are feelings; there is a desire to connect that builds up for weeks and months of not interacting and is then released in a burst of unbridled passion.

Neither of them has the guts to think about it when there is so much going on, though, so they just use their bodies. They are already used to treating themselves as weapons, as tools. This is not that different.

She doesn't like giving blowjobs that much, but it's fine if she's the one that puts it on the table. Like a dish that is not a favorite but is still quite satisfying if eaten when there is a craving for it —and, conversely, a chore to consume if not. And it's always Annie who brings it up. 

Bertholdt never suggests it, finding it too embarrassing to request something like that from Annie. Perhaps he doesn't want to be needy or to bother her when he is the only one deriving pleasure from it.

She doesn't like giving blowjobs that much, but she would be lying if she said she didn't get anything out of it. There is a very specific facet of Bertholdt that only blooms during this particular sexual activity. He moans and writhes and shakes every single second of it, both from pleasure and from restraining himself from thrusting into her mouth (he doesn't want to hurt her or make her uncomfortable).

“A-Annie...” 

He will be coming soon, he always lets her know ahead of time after that embarrassing (and painful) first experience. She has also learned to identify non-verbal signs: the slightly saltier taste of precum on her tongue, his knees buckling, his breathing shallow, his cock harder than ever. She places one hand on top of his clenched fist, and he uncurls his fingers to interlace them with hers.

It only takes a few seconds for him to climax. He squeezes her hand desperately and gives a ragged groan, and she releases him from her mouth and moves aside. Bertholdt thrusts his hips forward again and again as his cum shoots and drips down onto the ground, and when he’s finally spent he drops to his knees, exhausted.

They are now at the same level, and his shoulders rise and fall as he tries to catch his breath. He leans forward intending to rest his forehead on her own, but she moves in for a kiss which he readily (surprised!) accepts with a sigh.

As their kiss deepens, she crawls onto his lap, then takes his hand and shoves it down her pants. He moans into the kiss as he feels just how wet and eager she is. 

She doesn't like giving blowjobs that much because she would much rather be on her back, being pounded and filled to the brim with the unrestrained eagerness of the lovestruck boy.

Luckily for her, that is exactly what happens every time.


End file.
